The True Love Story: book 1
by canzie
Summary: the rowdyruff boys make a plan to get a moneymakng machine. but will it back fire so that they get something different? read and find out. little flames, as little as you can.
1. Chapter 1

**yes, i did earse RAVONUS for all those who read it. sorry. but this will make up for it. since so many of you already read it at puffworks i thought there was no use. so sorry, again. i hope this story will get more reviews, though! please enjoy and i hope i don't over flood my self with all these stories.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own PPGs, this is my disclaimer for the whole story please do not ask for another.**

* * *

chapter 1: the M.M.M.

_ding- dong! _Blossom opened the door and Ms. Belleum was there. She had a vacum looking thing in her hand. "What do you need, Ms. Belleum?" blossom asked. "The mayor had this money making machine and he wanted the machine to stay at your house." Ms. Belleum said.

"Well, good! Nobody would get in this house even if they paid us!" Blossom said while taking the machine. "Well, I'm glad i could count on you. Good luck, girls." Ms. belleum said. "Luck recived" blosssom said as Ms. Belleum left.

=at the RowdyRuff Boys house.=

"Hey, guys!" brick said. "I just heard the M.M.M. was being held at the PowerPuff Girls house."

"you "heard" everything." boomer said.

"It's "hear," stupid." butch said.

"NO! your stupid!" boomer replied.

"how?" he asked.

"the M.M.M. is not here!"

Both brick and butch just hit their heads with their hands. "anyways, I have a plan." brick said. "when one of them is alone, thier counterpart will go and hit on them and, unfortunatly, kiss them..." boomer and butch made faces. "just to get thier eyes closed! sissies" he said. "now tommorow they'll go out but they'll have to leave one of them home because they don't wanna risk someone breaking in, so boomer, you are up tommorow."

"What? wait! Why? WHY ME!?" boomer asked.

"because they usally leaves bubbles home, remember?" brick said.

"_oh, yeah._" boomer grumbled.

" THE PLAN WILL TAKE OFF TOMMOROW!" brick shouted.

* * *

**yes, i know it is short but it will get longer later. i'm just sorry that it is so short. i'm so ashamed and i'm not going to make it longer with this thing but one more thing:**

**please go to my profile to vote on my poll! i can't write a another story with out your vote! very improtant! please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally updated!!!! It took a while but it's finally done!!!! I would like ot thank all the little people who reviewed my stroy first. i will get your names later and put it at the bottom. here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own PPGs( that's the third time i did that, huh? oh, well. DISCLAIMERS FOR ALL AND FOR ALL A DISCLAIMER!!!!)**

* * *

chapter 2: Do I love her? Does she loves me?

Boomer was walking just on the outskirts of the park when he heard a familiar laughter. He hid behind a tree and looked into the park to find bubbles. He was about to attack but he saw how happy she was and he didn't want to spoil that for her by just the apperance of him. So he decided to investigate to figure out why she was so happy. He saw her giggling and never saw her that happy, he had to smile. After that, he started walking away.

Bubbles saw him smiling. she wanted to go figure out why but she didn't want to get off the swing( Did _I_ forget to tell you that when boomer saw her? oh, well. you know now.) so she just continued.

-----the next day-----

As planned, they left bubbles home alone as they went saturday shopping.

"ok, Boomer, remember to kiss her just to get her eyes closed or eles it won't work." brick reminded him.

"fine." boomer mumbled. He went to the door and rang the doorbell. he leaned against the door frame slyly. When Bubbles opened up, she backed up, startled.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." he said stepping and backing her up. "ya know, I never relized how pretty you were." He said still backing her up.

"really?" she asked.

"yeah."

"Well. . . how do I know this is not a trick?" she asked still being backed up. (A/N: how far is that hallay?!?!?! oh, wait.... i made it that long...XD)  
"how do I know this is not a trick to steal something with your brothers?"

"my brothers don't even know i'm here. You really have truly beautiful, blue eyes"( A/N: and Mr. greaves said I spelled it wrong on my test. he is the one that spelled beautiful wrong!!! i have a method.) he said.

"you really think so?" she asked blushing. "Well, you need to get out! now!" she said. she finally hit wall. (A/N: FINALLY!!!) Boomer put his arms on both sides of her.

"Before i go, I would love to give you something...." he said leaning in closer and she started blushing again. after 2 seconds, they were surprised how much they enjoyed it so, Bubbles put her hands around his neck and boomer put his hands around her waist. When they started seperating, Bubbles relized what she was doing.

" You need to get out, NOW!!" she yelled.

"Ok." he said. then he winked at her. as soon as he left, she went weak kneed and fell.

----later that day----

'why did I let him stay?' she thought.

_bubbles, we're home!_

'why did he kiss me?'

_where's the machine?_

'how's the machine?'

"BUBBLES!" blossom screamed bubbles out of her thoughts.

"huh? who? where the machine?" she asked her sisters.

"That's what WE want to know!" blossom yelled.

"oh, I'm sorry, I think the rowdyruff boys tok it." bubbles said gulity. "well, boomer came in here and he... *sniff, sniff* ... tricked me and when i wasn't paying attention...*starts to cry*... he..... took.... ittt!" she started to wail. blossom smiled a comferting smile.

"it's okay."

'That's a nice smile,' bubbles thought. 'almost as nice as boomer's... STOP IT!!!'

"We're going to go out tommorow and we're ganna get it then buttercup will guard it." blossom said.

"*sniff* Ok" bubbles responded.

**=that night=**

while bubbles was on the computer doing some "ME" time, on the search engine, she ended up typing 'boomer' on the computer. When she was drawing, she ended up drawing boomer, his name, or both.

'do I love him?' she thought staring at the picture of boomer.

* * *

**A/N: yes, it's done. As you see, I have two chapter's out. the next one will be "boomer's note"****. short but sweet.**

**Please R&R. Well I guess that's it!!!**

* * *

**you thought i forgot?!?! phsshcha! here are all the little people that reviewed _first:_**

**give it up for...Carolina-chan2!!!! YAY!!!**

**next up.....littlepunkprincess!!!!! ALRIGHT!!!!**

**last and definatly least *joke!!! joke! just annocement banter!* Livi-love!!!! WOOO! YOU ROCK!! **

**thanks again you guys, you gave me hope!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: yeah, so this is the second chapter and i would like to thank all my first reviews.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own ppgs (i'm going to let this disclaimer slide)**

* * *

chapter 3: Boomer's note.

_Ever since the kiss, I've realized how beautiful she is. Evert comment I said, as I looked at her, was true. Now, I can't stop thinking of her golden locks and beautiful, gently moving, baby blue eyes. Her passanate pink lips. I didn't mean to kiss her that long but that's the power of the passionate pink lips._

_-I know i'm a villian and she's a superhero, and I'm suppose to hate her. But I can't because... I love her._

_-Boomer_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: sweet right? I know, boomer is like that. the next chapte will be buttercup and butch and as the intence couple they are, the next chapter WILL be juicy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boomer: she finally updated!!! I thought she would never, ever, ever, ever, ever-**

**Canzie: boomer! don't push it! you're my favorite, remember that.**

**Butch: yeah! or else I might end up being her favorite!**

**Canzie: Did I say it was ok for any more characters to come on my author's notes yet?!**

**Butch: she doesn't own a thing.**

**Canzie: sorry if this chapter doesn't make sence to the other chapter, I wrote this thing a while ago.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: buttercup and butch!

"Ok, buttercup. We're going out, remember if butch or his brothers comes, then don't let him in. Lock the door, or kick him in the-- you know." Blossom said.

"Ok, bye!" buttecup said. bubbles and blossom left.

-- 15 minutes later --

buttercup was wathching TV. _ding-dong!_ "Aug! what is it, now?!" she grumbled as she hovered to the door. she opened it, saw it was butch and closed. Then she locked it. butch looked beside him and picked up a random ruffle of flowers. Then picked on the lock til it opened. buttercup was upside down on the couch channel surfing.

"Hey... beautiful?" he said in a 'is this aceptable?' voice.

"Get OUT!!" she yelled getting up. he hid the flowers behind him.

"so you don't want these?" he said in his sly sexy voice. he came closer to her.

"Y- I- e- uh, y-you need to get out." buttercup said getting distracted by his tiger green eyes. He took one flower and gently put it in her hair. she started to blush.

'wow, she has beautiful raven black hair, WHAT? What am I thinking?!' butch thought.

"Yo-y- you need to leave." she said feeling wierd. 'am I feeling...no... am I?' she thought thinking she was falling in love.

"Fine, I'll leave..." he said. she bumped into the wall. 'what? I was backing up?' she thought.

"If you give me a kiss." he started leaning in.

"I, uh, you, NO!" she said and she rolled out the way. "Now! you need to leave now."

He grabbed her hand and a rush surged thru both of them. He roole her in and put her in a lock position. then kissed her. They started to enjoy it and fell onto the couch. In the background, boomer and brick had the machine, whatching in disguest.

"Come on, let's go." brick whispered and they left. butch reached for buttercup's shirt and started to lift it up.

"BUTTERCUP! WE'RE HOME!"

"huh?" butch and buttercup said as they both looked up. they were coming down the hallway. butch flew out the window just in time.

"Oh, uh, um, where's the machine?" buttercup asked.

"You mean the machine your suppose to gaurd?" blossom asked.

"I-I- I'm sorry...things got crazy." buttercup tried to explain.

"And how? how did things get soo crazy, you couldn't protect the machine?" blossom said angry.

"Well, ya know, butch came and I---"

"And _what_... is that on your HEAD?!" buttercup reached for her head and felt something soft, furry, and moist.'(gasp), the flower! wait, the flowers!...aw, the flowers. he's so romantic! (GASP)! he was only being romantic to get the machine!' she thought. a tear fell down her cheeck.

"Aw, buttercup, you don't have to cry! here, I'll watch over it next, until then you can get it back." blossom said.

"O.K." buttercup said, unaware of her crying. when blossom and bubbles were out of sight, buttercup took the flowers and went to the RowdyRuff Boys went to the room and saw they had over one hundred dollars. When butch saw buttercup, he stopped. she came up to butch with the flowers and threw it right in front of him and "traded" it for the machine.

"If you ever pretend to like me, "or love me," for a stupid machine..." this time she heard her voice breaking and felt the tears rolling down. "You better hope I don't find you... 'cause I will... find you." she left. no one ever saw buttercup cry, or butch cry, but he was about to.

"Uh, I got to go" butch said sadly taking the flowers.

* * *

**Canzie: finally done! merry christmas everybody!! *types on computer***

**Boomer: *gets present* YAY!!!**

**Everybody else: what about us!!!!**

**Canzie: can it! _POLL PLEASE_!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**canzie: it's time to finish this thing!**

**Boomer: any ways. for her last poll (the stories have changed, but some stories sre still there) candycane 418 was almost the only one to vote for bubbles in wonderland. so you'll see that story come out soon.**

**Butch: yeah, boo-hoo. you can all cry now. this is her last chapter.**

**Canzie: yeah...enjoy my story please!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Not falling for it.

Buttercup and bubbles had already left for the mall.

"Ok, no distractions!" blossom noted herself_. Ding-Dong_!

"coming." she said softly. she looked through the peep hole. it was brick, typical.

"Go away!" she muffed through the door. he picked the lock. (yes, think of picking locks as a super power or something because they can all do it. not the girls) He came in and saw her, laying on her stomache, reading a book.

"Perfect." he whispered. he floated over her than put her in a body lock from behind.

"Hey! what the!?" she yelled. she tried to get up. No use. She tried rolling. Never had a chance. she tried getting up again. wasting her strenth. Brick had her in a perfect lock. Non-perfect locks, she could escape easily.

"RE-LAX!" he said. she calmed down but didn't relax. he first pushed a perssure point that "helped" her to relax. Then gave her the _most relaxing massage _you couldn't even _dream_ of! she groaned a bit from the relaxsation she was getting from the massage.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he said. then, without any warning, but not as strong as she would have done it because the massage, she pushed him off.

"what's wrong?" he asked with the cutest, innocent face on the face of the earth!! (A/N: remember, i wrote this a while back and I was obsessing over how cute brick looked. you will find exasseration in here.) then while he was looking at his cute face, she heard the music from buttercup's radio upstairs going:  
(A/N: i wrote this myself and you will see that. i was like 8 when i wrote this song. please! give me a break!)

**I can't breathe when i'm around you.**

**Your face is to cute.**

**my head spins round,**

**I see your face everytime I wanna smooch.**

**Your so sexy, it's hard to bear.**

'darn buttercup radio! why didn't she turn it off ?' she thought. she knew brick heard it because he started smirking. she started blushing.

"GET OUT NOW!!!" she said.

"fine." he said. he turned the corner of the hallway. 'did he really leave?' she thought. she turned the corner only to be grabbed by him and be kissed. she felt her face turn hot and she fell in love by the magic of her first kiss. she fainted in his arms.

"wow, that was better than I thought." he placed her down gently and was ready to pick up the M.M.M. but instead, he picked up a paper and wrote:

_pick you up at seven 'o' clock!_

_-love brick_

and put it in her bra. he left.

"BLOSSOM! WE"RE HOME!!" she woke up. she looked around and twards the machine.

"phew!" she sighed.

"hey, good job! the machine is still here!" buttercup said.

**=At the RowdyRuff Boys House=**

"hey dude! where's the machine? weren't you doing the plan?" butch asked.

"yeah...she just wasn't falling for it."

* * *

**look out for book 2!**

**the end!**

* * *

**Canzie: poll, poll, poll, poll! just click my profile and you'll see it at the top!**

**Boomer: you know what's funny brick?**

**Brick: what?**

**Boomer: you made the plan first, but your the one that went all soft on her, and now we don't have millions of dollars. *slouches***

**Canzie: aw, boomie, why didn't you just say so? *types on keyboard***

**(a check for a million dollars appears)**

**Boomer: yay!!!**

**Brick& butch: aw, man, no millions of dollars oh no!* slouches***

**Canzie: hahaha! ooo! until next time!**

**Brick & butch: what the...? that's not fair! I--**


End file.
